The Thrill Of It All
by Sorrow Found Me
Summary: Kate is drunk, Megan is all alone in her office, it's late at night. Spanking SMUT. Literally. Oneshot!


**A/N**: I do not own these characters. All the things I'd make them do! _Ohdear_. They are still the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_!

* * *

Dr. Kate Murphy nearly tumbled out of the elevator, trying to push herself through the doors whilst taking off her five inch stilettos in the meanwhile. It all would have been a lot easier if she hadn't just downed the full content of that tempting bottle of champagne. She truly disliked receptions but whether she liked it or not, it was part of her job. Curtis had come with her for moral support but he had excused himself after a good three hours of socializing with the town's most important incrowd. They had asked Megan to hop along but she wisely chose to catch up on some paperwork instead. Kate silently wished that Megan was still in the building, for she felt a desperate need to see the redhead this evening. Her heels in her hand, Kate tiptoed her way to her employee. She blamed the alcohol in her system for the sway in her step ánd for the rapid beating of her heart as she approached Megan's office. Kate couldn't make out a figure in the dimly lit room but the lingering scent of Megan's perfume gave her presence away. Kate inhaled deeply before stepping inside the office, not bothering to knock. _She was the boss after all._

"Kate," Megan looked up from her files in surprise. "Hi Megan," Kate responded, her voice thick with seduction. Megan immediately noticed her boss' state of intoxication but she wasn't blind to that other lingering feeling as well. The lust was dripping from the dark of Kate's eyes as she was leaning against the wall of Megan's office, consciously licking her lips, awaiting the redhead's reaction to her impromptu visit. Her gaze fixed on her employee, Kate walked over to Megan's desk in what she hoped was a straight line. She placed her stilettos on the desk, where they landed with a small thud. Megan eyed the elegant blue heels, her mind drifting off to thoughts of how hot they must have looked underneath Kate's gorgeous legs. "Put them back on," she heard herself order her boss.

Megan lifted herself from her office chair, motioning towards Kate as she paused at the side of her desk, waiting for the blonde to put her heels back on. "Why?" Kate began to ask, but she didn't get a response, nor did she need one as she already wrapping the velvet stilettos around her feet again. When Kate straightened her back, she felt Megan behind her. The blonde quivered as two hands lazily started stroking her sides.

"Now bend over," Megan whispered in her bosses ear. With those words Kate felt each coherent thought leave her already inebriated mind. The blonde placed her hands on the edge of Megan's desk, arching her back when she felt the hands moving towards her backside, caressing her bum in slow but firm circles. Megan's hands seemed to dance over her body and Kate bit her lip so hard she could almost taste the blood. A moan escaped her lips when she felt Megan lifting up her dress, one hand pressing against her soaked panties.

Megan didn't even bother to remove the silk Kate was wearing underneath the tight fit dress. She simply pushed the soft fabric aside and entered two steady fingers, standing behind her boss, her breasts pressed closely into the other woman's back. Kate leaned against her, looking for balance, which Megan took as an invitation to wrap her other hand around the blonde to stroke her clit. Megan's breath was warm against Kate's ear, nearly as warm as the sensitive area around Megan's fingers. All sorts of sensations were sweeping through Kate's body as she felt Megan taking possession of her.

Trying to get Megan to thrust her fingers deeper inside her, Kate pushed hard against the redhead, who recognized the need for friction immediately and moved her own hips forward in response. Kate wanted to touch Megan herself, but she was too far gone to make any attempt at reaching for her employee, so she simply clung to the desk in frustration, moaning heartily as Megan started fucking her in a steady rhythm.

Megan reveled in how wet the woman in front of her was, sliding her fingers in and out Kate as if she had never done anything else. She silently cursed the darkness of the room, lit only by the moon, which wasn't exposing enough of Kate's backside to Megan's liking. She removed her hand from Kate's clit and lightly caressed her left bum cheek. Kate closed her eyes upon the soft sensation of Megan's touch - not just inside her. Responding to the sweet moans she was receiving from her boss, Megan swiftly removed her fingers from Kate's drenched core and took a step back to admire the sight in front of her.

Kate nearly cried out at the loss of contact, but before she could turn around to ask Megan what was going, she felt the redhead stepping closer to her again, her hands reaching for her bum, squeezing it gently. The blonde threw her head back, causing Megan to grab onto Kate a little harder, using her nails to dig into the soft flesh. With one hand still circling her cheek, Kate could almost hear the other being lifted in the air before it landed on her bum with a loud smack. Megan and Kate moaned simultaneously, finding enough pleasure in the activity to continue on.

Every time Megan's hand came into violently sweet contact with her behind, Kate felt her grip on the desk tighten and her moans become uncontrollably loud. She pushed her hips to the back, lifting her bum a little to give Megan better access. The sound of her boss surrendering to her touch almost sent Megan over the edge herself. Feeling Kate's cheeks getting hotter with each slap, Megan decided that she better let go now before she bruised the poor blonde. She let her hands linger slowly on Kate's lovely round bum one more time before riding her hands up to the blonde's waist, gently pushing her to turn around.

Even in the dark light of her moonlit office, Megan could see how flustered her boss was. A smile curled on her lips, as she let her body lean into Kate. Her hand reached up to caress the blonde's face, pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone when she noticed Kate closing her eyes upon the touch. "Megan," Kate murmured, but she was silenced by a finger pressing softly to her lips. "It's okay," Megan whispered, planting another kiss on the blonde's chest. "Please," Kate managed to mutter, looking down at Megan with big pleading eyes filled with desire.

Megan knew all too well what Kate wanted, and she was very willing to give it to her. For a minute Megan wondered whether it was the champagne talking and moving against her, but she quickly decided that she didn't even care. Kate wants her, and that must be the biggest turn on she has ever experienced. So she lifts her head again and steals a kiss from her beautiful boss that leaves Kate looking even more dazed than she already did.

The straps of the blue dress seem to fall off Kate's strong shoulders on their own account, and Megan leaves no time to help the fabric release the blonde's impressive chest. She wants to take a proper look at the exquisiteness beneath her, but there isn't enough light nor time, so Megan lets her tongue feel what she cannot see. Her lips wrap around Kate's nipple and she swirls her tongue around the hardened bud before softly sucking it, causing Kate to breath sharply. "Lower," the blonde orders in her boss voice, causing arousal to shoot through Megan's body, who realizes for a full second what she is doing to her boss, what her boss is letting her do to her. Any further thoughts are interrupted by the movement of Kate's hips, showing Megan where she needs her so desperately.

Megan can feel Kate's arousal against her skin, all slick and warm, her hips grinding into the smaller woman in an inhibited manner. It seems as if the slapping of Megan's hand on her bum set something off inside her that is now almost frantic to come out, her body thrilling with the desire to be touched. And Megan touches her, with their breasts pressed together, their foreheads against one another and now three of Megan's fingers knuckle deep inside Kate.

The blonde doesn't even bother to close her mouth, as one moan after another escapes from her lips, grinding her hips into Megan's hand, so close to her much needed orgasm. Megan knows she is almost there when Kate throws her head back again, which only makes her fingers push faster and deeper into her wetness before she comes with a guttural moan that could surely be heard throughout the entire building.

Kate's eyes are still closed when Megan slowly pulls her fingers out of her, shifting her body a little closer, leaving the blonde the opportunity to hug her if she wants to. After a little hesitation, Megan eventually lets her lips brush gently over Kate's, who opens her eyes to look at the redhead with the most dazed expression she has ever seen on her boss. There is warmth in her eyes too, which corresponds with Kate's loving arms wrapping tightly around Megan. Kate first drops a kiss on Megan's head, before reaching for her chin and kissing her lips with all the tenderness that lacked their recent encounter.

"That was quite the party," Megan states, leaning into Kate, who kisses her again before responding with a smile, "I'm almost sad it's over". "We can always continue the party at my place?" Megan shyly whispers, barely loud enough for Kate to hear, but the blonde's post sex senses are sharper than ever and as she grabs Megan's hand, leading them both towards the door, Megan has her answer. _The party has only just begun._

* * *

[R&R]!


End file.
